


Colour of Duty: Rainbow Cops

by my_mind_is_a_galaxy



Category: Colourverse
Genre: But I won't, F/F, i could explain this, i ship it tbh, idek, purpink - Freeform, what is life, what is this even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_mind_is_a_galaxy/pseuds/my_mind_is_a_galaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do I even describe this...<br/>Basically: HS AU, the actual colours, Purple and Pink, shippy af. Purple's a CoD nerd, so is her best friend Yellow, aaaaand tooth-rotting fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour of Duty: Rainbow Cops

Gunshots. The sound rang through the air as a lone soldier ran through the city, pistol clutched firmly in between two stocky black gloves, matted with blood. The soldier grimaced, a timer ticking down in his mind, as he peered around a corner. Voices rang through his mind, speaking words of mixed wisdom and pure nonsense. Just turning to tap a foot forward, shouts of warnings flurried his mind. They screamed at him to stop, but he moved without will.  
He felt the pain as it shimmered through his back, words growing louder rather than softer. He saw crimson as he hobbled to his knees, falling forwards into the pavement. The pistol fell loosely, tipping across the ground before stopping, and only then was everything silent.  
“Died again?” A voice murmured, sighing slightly in disappointment.  
“Okay, just because you didn’t tell me there was a sniper behind me, no less than 14 feet too.” The woman sighed, throwing the headset down before her. She, by the name of Purple, dropped her controller on the table, turning the system off as she slumped into the couch. “What was that guy’s username even? He was good.”  
She turned to her companion, a bright soul of yellow, whom sat to the left of her, attempting to capture some sort of a pokemon.  
“Hmm…I think something along the lines of ‘Dream.In.Colour’, or something dumb like that.” Yellow, her only friend since the age of 5, responded. He looked up at her for a brief moment, smiling with a knowing smirk, before returning to his game. “Why, were you hoping it’d be Pink or something?”  
Purple felt herself turn redder than normal, embarrassment filling her soul. She turned away from yellow, words caught in her throat.  
“You…know that’s foolish. I’d never hope for something as…as dumb as that.” She stuttered out, feeling Yellow’s amused and all-knowing look upon her back.  
“Of course, Purp, course.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So-o-o Purp! What homework do we have in English?” Yellow asked as he and Purple sat at their lunch table together, munching on their respective meals.  
“Hmm…we have to do a worksheet. It’s kind of lame, but I don’t choose our homework.” Purple responded, nibbling on a ham sandwich despondently, eyes glancing in a much different direction. They set on the bright colour of her life, Pink.  
She sat surrounded by friends, chatting happily. Purple sighed, staring dreamily off at her.  
Pink was a new level of beauty, a level of want that Purple had never really experienced. She craved Pink’s attention, craved her companionship. She at least wanted some sort of a relationship with Pink, but…  
Purple gave a disappointed sigh, rejected eyes turning over to her sandwich lying limply in her hand. She wiggled the bread slightly, huffing a breath of sadness.  
“You do know that you could try talking to her.” She heard Yellow say turning her eyes up to see him staring at her, smirk upon his face. She fumbled for a moment with her words, before mumbling out an almost inaudible sentence.  
“Pardon?” Yellow asked.  
“I said, she probably would just think I’m a fool. Gosh, and I know I’d end up looking like a fool too! I’d fumble with my sentences and trip over my own words, like I always do when I talk about her!” Purple huffed angrily, before the despair caught up with her.  
“I’m…never going to be able to be anything with her…I’m hopeless…” Purple mumbled, placing her sandwich on the tray before her, then placing her face in her hands. She cradled her chin, eyes teary and lips quivering as she pointedly stared anywhere but Yellow.  
“You know it’s not hopeless, I know you know. I know because it’s never hopeless with you. There’s always a small shimmer of hope. Now, as cheesy as this may sound, you just need to get the girl.” Yellow comforted, scooting over to sit closer to her. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from his backpack, placing them on the table before them. He began scribbling words on the paper, before reading them out to Purple. “Alright. Step 1: Find a reason to talk to her. Whether this is that you want to know where her shoes are from, don’t know the homework, or even just want to compliment her, you need to have a reason to talk to her. Mindless talking doesn’t progress your relationship, blurting out whatever can either go really horribly, or really well. It’s best to have a plan before just running in. Think of it like…CoD. You can’t shoot before you know where the target is.”  
She nodded, raising her eyes to meet with the paper. She watched his hand as it wrote more, before he began to speak once again.  
“Step 2: Be yourself and everything will go just fine. You’re an amazing person, and if she can’t love you for how you are, she can’t love you at all. Don’t ever go feeling self-conscious because of anyone. You’ll do fine, alright?” She looked up to meet Yellow’s eyes, before wrapping her arms around his torso. She nodded slightly, smiling wider than she had in a long time.  
“Thanks, Yellow. I swear, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is anymore -.- i guess, yes i am continuing this, and yes, it is going to probably be really bad. don't ask why this exists. well...actually...please do. 
> 
> i'll be here all night, all configurations of being.


End file.
